Love Don't Run
by knightwolf20x
Summary: Ash has never ran away from anything, and he wasn't going to start now. Even if he's facing the father of the woman he loves. Edited and fixed up.AshxMay Inspired by Love Don't Run by Steve Holy.


**Love Don't Run**

**By Steve Holy**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic and I am a big country fan so should you enjoy this song I'll most likely make more. I've had this song stuck in my head for weeks and decided to put it in a songfic since I hardly see any country songs being done. Please leave me a review and some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flames help no one and they're just plain annoying. **

**A/N 2: This is set after Ash's adventures in the Unova Region and Ash is A bit more successful than in the Anime. It is slightly influenced by the video game and I have also had Ash keep Volt Tackle on Pikachu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (T_T No matter how much I wish it were so) or the song. The song is Steve Holy's and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

Ash Ketchum was never one to run. He always pushed his team and himself beyond the breaking point and kept on going on his quest to be the best. He battled in many different opponents and returned to the hometown of the girl He loves to see her and tell her of his latest victory.

When his life was in danger from the countless number of times he had faced criminal organizations, insanely powerful Pokémon, and seemingly insurmountable odds he still stood his ground. As he saw the girl he loves walking slowly towards him he knew he would have to stand his ground again.

**_This is going to hurt_**

**_This is going to hurt like hell_**

**_This is going to damn near kill me_**

**_Sometime the truth ain't easy_**

The look on her face told him she had a lot on her mind, and most of it probably wasn't very pleasant. Her eyes held a bit of sadness, as if she was told she lost someone very close to her.

"May what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ash asked his girlfriend, worry evident in his voice.

**_I know that you're scared of telling me something I don't wanna hear_**

**_Baby believe that I'm not leavin'_**

**_You couldn't give me one good reason_**

"Ash," she begins hesitantly, "My father told me that I'm not allowed to see you again, he says that you're not good enough for me."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did her father find out about them? They had been seeing each other in secret and had made sure that no one would discover their secret relationship.

"How did he find out about us?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't matter now; he's out looking for you. You need to run Ash before he finds you and forces you out." She said fear creeping into her voice. She stared at the ground not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He grabbed her chin and gently forced her to meet his gaze. "I'm not running anywhere, not without you." He told her. His eyes darkened with determination.

**_Love don't run _**

**_Love don't hide_**

**_It won't turn or back down from a fight_**

**_Baby I'm right here, and I ain't goin' anywhere_**

**_Love's too tough,_**

**_ It won't give up_**

**_No not on us_**

**_Baby love don't run_**

"Ash, you don't understand. He won't show you any mercy, you have to leave!" She begged him.

Ash gently holds onto her shoulders and shakes his head. "No, he can do what he wants, but he can't drive me away from you. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I was able to abandon the girl I love because her father doesn't approve of me." He declared

**_Let's lay it on the line_**

**_I don't care if it takes all night_**

**_This is going to make us stronger_**

**_It's going to make forever longer_**

"Oh Ash." She buries her face into his shoulder. He wraps her into a comforting hug and gently stokes her back.

He kisses her forehead before resting his own against it. That's when he notices her backpack on the ground beside her.

"What were you planning?" He asked her looking at her bag.

"I thought if I couldn't convince you to leave without me, then I would just have to leave and have you come look for me." She said looking up at him.

He shook his head. "You can't do that to your family. It wouldn't be right and the guilt would tear at the both of us." He told her.

"I'm not going to have you force out of my life!" She shouted tears beginning to appear in the corners of her eyes.

"I will never be forced away from you." He said soothingly, embracing her trembling form once again.

**_I know it'd be easier walkin' away, but what we got is real and I wanna save us_**

**_Baby we can do it_**

**_Baby we'll get through this_**

**_Cuz love don't run_**

**_Love don't hide_**

"Ash Ketchum! Step away from my daughter!" A stern voice called out to them. Ash turned to see the intimidating form of Norman Maple, the Petalberg Gymleader.

"Sorry Norman but I can't do that." Ash shouted back, stepping in front of May defensively.

"Don't make me remove you by force boy." Norman threatened Ash while pulling out a pokeball.

"If that what it takes for you to see that I love May," He pulls out his own pokeball, "Then, fine I'll battle you!" They toss out their pokeballs and the battle began.

**_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_**

**_Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_**

**_So come over here and lay down in my arms_**

**_Baby tell me everything that's on your heart_**

"Give it up Ash; you won't be able to defeat my Pokémon. Slaking let's go!" Norman threw out the ball containing his Slaking. The large normal type Pokémon roared and sat down on the ground waiting to begin.

"I'm not going to leave May. She is worth fighting for and nothing can ruin that!" Ash declared. He grabbed a pokeball off his belt and threw it in the air. "I choose you…Heracross!" The battle began.

The two men stared at each other as their Pokémon battled without mercy. Neither side giving an inch. The two men would command their Pokémon, telling them to dodge and counter their opponent. Both men were brought down to their last Pokémon; Ash had his Pikachu while Norman was left with his new Bouffulant.

"I'm going to end this now boy, and you will leave, never to return." Norman shouted angrily. "Bouffalant Head Charge! Full power!" Norman commanded.

The Bouffalant charged at the electric Mouse. Pikachu defiantly stood his ground.

"Alright Pikachu Volt Tackle, let's go!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu began running toward his opponent electricity cackling around him until he was surrounded by a yellow glow. The two Pokémon collided head first into each other resulting in a large explosion. The area surrounding them was filled with black smoke, blinding both men from the result of the collision.

As the smoke began to clear they saw both Pokémon barely able to stay standing. The two Pokémon stared each other down panting for a moment before…Bouffalant collapsed on to the ground, unconscious.

**_Cuz I won't run_**

**_And I won't hide_**

**_I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right_**

**_Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_**

**_Love's too tough, it won't give up_**

**_No not on us_**

Norman let out a frustrated growl. "I'm not finished with you yet boy!" He started walking towards in a threatening manner, until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Norman, that's enough." A woman's voice seems to slightly calm down the enraged Gymleader.

Norman turned to see his wife Caroline standing behind him, her eyes pleading for him to stop.

"Caroline! Stay out of this I…" He was cut off of his ranting by his wife.

"No Norman, You are the only one who is against them being together. You have to let it go." She told her husband firmly.

"How can you allow our daughter to be with this boy? What makes him good enough to be with her?" Norman snapped at his wife.

"His love for her that's what. He stood up to you when a weaker man would have ran and left her brokenhearted. He just bested you in a match not for his sake but hers! He prevented her from running off without us knowing where she was going." She snapped back.

Norman let out a frustrated growl and glared at Ash. The young man stood before the Gymleader, determination blazing in his eyes.

Norman growled again before turning around and walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I guess I might be wrong about you Ash Ketchum. Perhaps you are worthy enough for her." He then continued walking quickly nodding towards May, an angry scowl still on his face. Caroline smiled at her daughter and followed her husband. May ran towards Ash and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

They pulled apart slightly and kissed each other very gently.

He broke the kiss and began pulling her by her hands.

"Ash what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm taking you with me on my next adventure. I'm restarting my whole journey around every region with only you and Pikachu at my side. Who knows, maybe we'll find a contest or two on the way." He smiled at her.

She looked at him with tears threatening to erupt from her eyes.

"I love you Ash." She said

"I love you too, May." He replied as they both started running towards Lilycove city and to their next adventure.

**_Baby love don't run_**

**_Baby love don't run_**

**_Baby love don't run_**


End file.
